Bendito Alcohol
by YunaNeko13
Summary: RPF. ¡Sueltame! No me puedes hacer esto, es mi cumpleaños... pero no me molestaria


Hola! ¿Saben? Yo quería hacer un fic para cada uno, pero el tiempo solo me dejo para mi BTRF xD, que raro ._. Bueno la verdad no sé qué decirles mis traumas los saco abajo xD

Ahora si…

Enjoy!

* * *

El alcohol recorría desde mi boca, hasta mi garganta, con un sonido fuerte separe la botella de mis labios.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!- dije para mí mismo, el alcohol comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, y si comenzaba a emborracharme, pero ¿A quién le importa? Sólo se cumple 24 una vez al año.

-¡Henderson! - me regaño Kendall.-Deja de beber tanto, vas a manejar.- me dio un zape en la cabeza y me quito la botella de licor el muy maldito.

-Nah imparta.- arrastre las palabras. Kendall sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, vi como abría la boca para decir más, pero Dustin llego, y después de que se le insinuara diciendo algo de que sus labios rosados podrían servir para algo de lamer algo se fueron,.. Y yo soy pervertido… si claro...

La verdad no sé qué tantas idioteces hice pero cuando salimos de ese pequeño bar al que mi futuro novio, no esperen el alcohol me afecta, al que James nos invitó por ahí de las 9, y estuvimos desde las 6.

-Dios mío Henderson tú si no sabes manejar el alcohol.- me regañaba Carlos.

-Cállate- me reí divertido al ver su expresión de odio.

-Es que eso puede lastimar tus cuerdas bucales.- James me paso su mano por la frente, como para verificar mi temperatura corporal.

-Stoy bien.- reí escandalosamente, James acaricio mi pómulo, y me aleje. Creo que pensó que fue por el alcohol pero realmente fue porque si me seguía tocando no me iba a controlar.

-Se nota.- dijo con sarcasmo. Lo mire feo y lo golpee en el hombro, claro que por el algo de alcohol que consumí no controle mi fuerza y lo golpee demasiado fuerte.-¡Ay! Idiota me dolió.-

Me sentí mal por ello, pero no lo iba a mostrar.- Eres una nena Maslow.- dije mostrando mi arrepentimiento por el alcohol.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- me reto.

-Nenaaa~- ¡ay! Bendito sea el alcohol.

James me dejo de hablar todo el camino con el ceño fruncido, lo hice enojar…

~BenditoAlcohol~

Me acomode jalando las sábanas de James y cubriéndome más con ellas. Si, ni pidan explicaciones, estaba un poco muy borracho y cuando dejamos a James en su casa (Al primero que fuimos a dejar) vomite en el coche de Kendall, que creo que al rato me va a matar por ello, y James se ofreció (Lo obligaron) a que yo me quedara en su casa.

Así qué aquí estoy, en su habitación de huéspedes, tratando de seguir durmiendo y que el ardor de la cabeza se fuera. No volveré a beber.

Estuve perdido en mis pensamientos un buen rato, cuando escuche como alguien giraba la perilla de la puerta.

-¿James?- llame cuando ese alguien entro y la volvió a cerrar.- ¿James?- repetí asustado. Sentí como alguien se paraba al pie de la cama y arrancaba las sábanas. Fue ahí cuando vi a James con un pantalón negro holgado una playera sin manga verde, y su bello pelo en punta un poco despeinado.- ¡Tu Tarado me asustaste!-

-¡Cállate!- me ordeno caminando hasta la cabecera, me senté por el susto.- Eres un chico malo ¿Lo sabes?

-James… ¿Qué te pas…-

-¡Qué te calles!- me ordeno golpeándome, con un manotazo, en el pecho. Me saque de onda y unas pequeñas lágrimas se habían acumulado en mis ojos. James jamás me había golpeado a mí, o al menos no así. Nunca había sido así conmigo.- Eres un putito malo,- ¿Qué mierda? Yo no soy eso.- Te enseñare modales.- sentí sus manos apretar mis muñecas, y de la nada yo estaba amarrado a la cabecera de la cama de Maslow.

-¡James suéltame!- forcejee para que mis muñecas quedarán libres.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No es como si me fueras a golpear- me reto, pasando su fría mano por mi mejilla, que estaba demasiado caliente. Y el contraste de temperaturas hizo que mi piel se enchinara, solté un quejido.

-Ja… ¡Ahg!- las palabras se ahogaron cuando masajeo mis pezones por encima de mi playera.

-¿Decías?- me pregunto divertido. De la nada tuve a James encima de mí, sus piernas evitaba que yo moviera las mías. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y evito que la moviera, con sus dientes rompió mi playera. Ahora estaba semidesnudo en la cama de un chico que me gusta y que probablemente me quiera violar… aunque … no me molestaría tanto.-Te castigare tan fuerte que no podrás caminar.-

El miedo se apoderó de mi.- ¡JAMES SUELTAME! ¡Es mi cumpleaños no me puedes hacer esto!- y me dio otro manotazo, pero este fue en el antebrazo.

-No te di permiso de hablar ¿O sí?- se acercó a mí, y su aliento chico contra mis labios. Alcohol. Oh que gran pareja hacemos, los dos estamos igual de pasados de copas.

-No…- conteste en susurro. ¿Por qué me trata como putito?

-Perfecto, te pediría que dijeras perdón Logie, pero tengo ganas de hacerte mío pronto.- acaricio un mechón de pelo que se había bajado, y estaba en mi frente.

Bruscamente arranco mis pantalones, dejando sólo en ropa interior, se alejó un poco de mí. Sentí su mirada recorrerme y parar justa en el bóxer apretado que traía, justo hoy se me ocurrió traer el de Batman. Soltó una risita, y se acercó a él. Lo que hizo después fue demasiado raro, porque tomo ambos extremos de la prenda y comenzó a moverlos, provocando que rozara con mi miembro que comenzaba a erectarse. Cuando yo estaba completamente excitado, y mis caderas se movían al ritmo de las manos del menor, se detuvo.

-Veo que estas emocionado.- se acercó a mí, cerré mis ojos porque mi estúpida mente me hizo creer que me besaría con amor. Pero no fue así, mordió ligeramente mi clavícula.- ¿Quieres saber que te voy a hacer?- fue ahí cuando note que estaba más borracho de lo que yo creía.

-¿Sabes que quiero?- le conteste molesto.- ¡Quiero que me sue…!- abrí mis ojos violentamente cuando la mano del castaño se estampó en mi mejilla. James me dio una cachetada. Lo mire con ojos llenos de lágrimas, y él estaba viéndome preocupado... O el alcohol me quería defender e hizo que yo lo viera así. Aparte mi mirada de él. Sentí como suspiraba fuertemente.

-Log…Logan.- me llamo, pero me rehusé a verlo. Apreté mis ojos tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Sus frías manos tomaron ambas de mis mejillas y me obligaron a verlo, sus ojos estaban dilatados.- Perdóname, perdóname perdóname.- repetía eso en el espacio que hay entre mi cuello y mi hombro. - No quería que esto se saliera de control…Yo quería,- Me querías violar, claro que eso lo pensé mientras sentía unos besitos en mi cuello.- Tu sabes… como una sesión de rol…- lo mire raro.

-¿Por qué conmigo?- pregunte

-Porque quiero Logs, sería de amo y sumiso.- mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta. - Si quieres obvio.-

Asentí y jadee

-¿Eso es…?- me lamió el cuello.

-E…está bien.- conteste mordiendo mi labio.-Sólo no vuelvas a golpearme tan fuerte.- y me sonrió

Y de nuevo el James grosero regreso, y apretó mi mandíbula abriendo un poco mis labios, -La próxima vez romperé esos labios rosados, ¿Te gustaría eso? Qué te cogiera por la boca ¿No?- pero mi mente se detuvo en el "la próxima vez" me hizo sentir un poco feliz. Hasta qué recordé el efecto del alcohol.-Te pregunte algo.- me dije sosteniendo mis brazos.

-Si…- me miro nuevamente con esos ojos hambrientos y ahora sí, retiro mi ropa interior, dejándome expuesto y a su merced.

-Que delicioso...- me sonroje, pues estaba viendo mi erección, intente cruzar mis piernas pero me dio otro manotazo en el muslo.- No te di permiso ¿O sí?- negué apenado.

-Lo siento~- soltó una risita.

-Vas aprendiendo modales.-

Sin avisarme y sin preparación alguna, introdujo su miembro (Sólo se desabrocho el pantalón, el aún estaba completamente vestido) en mi agujero estrechó... También… virgen. Solté un grito desgarrador.

-Logan ¿Eres virgen?- negué con la cabeza. Tome aire para controlar mi respiración.

-Ya lo he hecho, pero es mi primera vez como buttom.- (N/A: Como uke) intentó salir de mí. Pero enrede mis piernas como pude a su cintura.- ¡No! Yo… quiero continuar.- sonrió divertido.

-Debería sentirme afortunado Logan Whore Henderson me dará su virginidad.- sentía que se estaba burlando de mí. Y probablemente lo estaba haciendo, sin esperar a que me ajustara a la extraña invasión, comenzó a moverse, adentro y afuera de mí.

-¡James espera por favor!- y es raro, porque normalmente los ukes gritan más, no un "Detente y espera a que me ajuste a ti"

-Tu querías hacerlo... No tengo razones por que esperarte.- y seguía moviéndose.- Mueve tus caderas, te dolerá menos.- comento fríamente a mi cuello. Sabía que esto era un rol, y por eso el actuaba así de mamón, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me doliera.

No estaba seguro si tenía autorización de hablar, así que sólo asentí y trataba de mover mis caderas a su ritmo. Sentía algo escurrir por mi muslo interno, y estaba casi seguro que, o yo había sangrado o James estaba cerca de su orgasmo.

Pasaron unos buenos 4 minutos para que yo me ajustara completamente y el dolor desapareciera. Y otro 3 minutos para que el orgasmo de ambos llegara. El acabo adentro de mí. Y yo salpique un poco de su pecho y rostro. Sólo calló un poco en su mejilla. Lo retiro con su dedo índice y lo acerco a mis labios. -Quiero que te pruebes.- me sentía un poco asqueado por esa acción, pero no podía negarme a nada de lo que mi "amo" me ordenara. Así qué abrí mi boca, y el introdujo su dedo. Pase mi lengua saboreándome. Y me volví a excitar.

Antes de hacer otra cosa, retiro las bandanas y me abrazo por la cintura.- Descansa.- me inmovilizo por completo, así que me vi forzado a recargar mi cabeza en su pecho.

A pesar que disfrute este castigo mi mente no dejaba de divagar en que fue

Un castigo a base del alcohol…

~BenditoAlcohol~

Me desperté al día siguiente, e hice una nota mental de felicitar a esa chica que me acoso por Twitter diciendo que su cumpleaños era hoy. Yuna o algo así*.

Sentí unos brazos en mi espalda. Recordé que tenía que ver con James si quería seguir esto, o no.

Me zafe como pude de su abrazo y me fui al baño, a bañarme o algo, luego de ese estúpido pensamiento salí de donde estaba. Si, se me olvido que estaba en la casa de James y no tengo ropa. Y ahora no tengo ni la de ayer por que el señorito me hizo el favor de romperla. Amarre una toalla que encontré a mi cintura y regrese a la cama, donde james me esperaba sentado, aún con toda su ropa.

-¡Hey Sexy!- y le lancé mi rota playera a la cara. -¿Estas bien?- negué con la cabeza y me acerque a la cama hasta estar sentado a su lado.- ¿Qué tienes?- su voz estaba llena de angustia, y me hacía sentir la esperanza de que tal vez quiera salir conmigo.

-James...-

-Si bebe.- ¿Bebe? Ese comentario hizo correr la sangre a mis mejillas.

-Quieres… tú sabes… seguir con esto…-

-¿Te refieres a ser novios?- asentí sintiéndome avergonzado.- ¿No te lo dije ayer?- y mi mundo se detuvo. Obvio. Era un no. Me iba a alejar pero sus fuertes brazos me jalaron a su cintura. -Logan no se sí por el alcohol de ayer no recuerdas oyó no te dije.- con su pulgar hacia pequeños círculos en mi pómulo.- Te amo, por eso escogí ayer para hacerte mío.- lo mire con cara de incredulidad.- Y bueno, si también el alcohol se me paso.-

-Hubieras empezado por eso ayer… ¿cómo querías que supiera así como así? Anoche ni siquiera me besas…- y sus labios se posaron en los míos. Fue un beso torpe y, como yo lo quería, lleno de amor.

Bendito sea el alcohol.

* * *

*No lo resistí, en efecto mañana es mi cumple… espero sus regalos e-e… ok no ._.

* * *

¿Saben? Al principio yo quería hacer esto una violación consensuada. Pero simplemente no me salió... No puedo hacer eso xD

Oigan, ¿Alguien de México que me lee es prisoner ? Es que vienen al DF y Monterrey y no tengo boleto D': además es la primera vez que vienen entonces los puedo ver con más seguridad e-e' ¿Quién de apunta a la persecución?

Bueno antes de dejarlos en paz, voy a hacer un Kenlos sobre la boda Carlexa :3 y a seguir con otros, pero les explique lo de las becas y eso. Espero me entiendan

Dejen review por favor mañana es mi cumpleaños.

Acabo de notar que esta es mi historia numero 20 *_*

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
